gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way
Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way by '' 'N Sync/Backstreet Boys'' is a mash-up featured in Feud, the sixteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Finn and Will with the New Directions Boys (except Joe). Given the assignment by Artie, Tina and Blaine, Will and Finn perform the song in hopes of resolving their feud that started after Will found out that Finn kissed his bride-to-be, Emma Pillsbury. Picking out the songs by two popular American boy bands that had a history of feuding, the two teachers of New Directions perform with the New Directions Boys backing up. Will begins on marionette lines with Blaine and Jake as they sing Bye Bye Bye, ''getting the New Directions Girls all excited. In between scenes of their performance, Will and Finn can be seen hitting and fighting each other onstage. Finn then takes to the stage with Ryder, Sam and Artie with ''I Want It That Way, ''the four performing boy-band moves. The two continue to feud on the stage. At the end of the performance though, the girls seem to applaud them with Sam saying the love between the two is obvious and they should hug it out. Finn agrees but Will says he wants to, but he can't. Finn then says it's fine, because he can't change Will's mind no matter how much he says or does. He thanks Will for everything and leaves the stage, leaving Will teary-eyed about what happened. Lyrics '''Will:' Hey, Hey New Directions Boys: Bye, Bye, Bye Bye, Bye Bye, Bye Oh, Oh Will (with Blaine and Jake): I'm doin' this tonight, (You're) probably gonna start a fight. (I) know this can't be right. Hey baby come on (I) loved you endlessly, (When) you weren't there for me. (So) now it's time to leave and make it alone Will with Blaine and Jake: I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie I wanna see you out that door Baby, bye, bye, bye Finn (with Sam, Artie and Ryder): You are my (fire) The one (desire) Believe (when I say) Finn, Sam, Artie and Ryder: I want it that way Blaine and Jake: Bye Bye Will with Blaine and Jake: Don't wanna be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two Will: You may hate me but it ain't no lie Baby, bye, bye, bye... Blaine and Jake: Bye Bye Will with Blaine and Jake: Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. Will: It might sound crazy Will with Blaine and Jake: But it ain't no lie Baby, bye, bye, bye Will: Tell me why Finn: Ain't nothin' but a heartache Will: Tell me why Finn: Ain't nothin' but a mistake Will and Finn: Tell me why Finn: I never wanna hear you say Will and Finn: I want it that way Finn: You are my fire The one desire You are Sam, Artie and Ryder: You Are... You Are... You Are Will: Don't wanna hear you say Finn with New Directions Boys: Ain't nothing but a heartache (Will: Bye bye bye) Ain't nothin' (Will: Make it tough) But it ain't no lie (Will: Bye bye) Bye bye (Will: Baby) Will with New Directions Boys: Don't wanna be a fool for you (Finn: You are my fire) Just another player in your game for two (Finn: Tell me why) Will: You may hate me but it ain't no lie (Finn: I want it that way) Baby, bye, bye, bye New Directions Boys: Bye Bye Will with New Directions Boys: Don't really wanna make it tough (Finn: My one desire) I just wanna tell you that I had enough (Finn: Tell me why) Will: It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie (Finn: I want it that way) Baby bye, bye, bye Finn with New Directions Boys: Bye bye... Trivia *This is the first time'' 'N-Sync'' and'' Backstreet Boys'' music is featured. Gallery Tumblr mj7cy0FcyD1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mj7cy0FcyD1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr_mj7cy0FcyD1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mjmfdypnY21qbi5wyo2_500.png tumblr_mjmfdypnY21qbi5wyo1_500.png Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.18.png.jpg Tumblr mjphjpapOI1rkr8qco1 1280.jpg tumblr_mjorhmUZQm1r4yh8wo2_250.gif tumblr_mjorhmUZQm1r4yh8wo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjorhmUZQm1r4yh8wo4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mjorhmUZQm1r4yh8wo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjorhmUZQm1r4yh8wo6_r1_250.gif 63967 10151506433282044 916228464 n.jpg 60192865.jpg Glee-Bye-Bye-Bye-I-Want-It-That-Way-Full-Performance-Video-03-2013-03-15-622x349.jpg Glee-Bye-Bye-Bye-I-Want-It-That-Way-Full-Performance-Video-01-2013-03-15-622x349.jpg glee-season-4-feud-bye-bye-bye-schue.jpg Glee_416_performance_bye_bye_bye_I_want_it_that_way_tagged_640x360_21806659539.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys